Finish a study on the effects of acetazolamide on ocular blood flow and oxygen tension in the retina. Determine the effects of topical epinephrine on the circulation in the monkey eye. Study the effects of pilocarpine on chamber angle ultrastructure in monkey eyes perfused with latex spheres in gelatine. Analyze the transport function of the pigment epithelium of the retina. Analyze the effects of Clonidin, 2-(2,6-dichlorphenylamino)-2-imidazolin hydrochloride, on aqueous humor formation and facility of outflow.